


Something

by The_Anxious_Chords01



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ben Parker Dies, Ben Parker Lives (for now), Coming Out, Depression, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gay Gwen, Marijuana, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Peter Parker Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Anxious_Chords01/pseuds/The_Anxious_Chords01
Summary: College AU,Peter Parker meets the love of his life at his first college party.Gwen Stacy gets reacquainted with her old Crush.Lot's off Fluff ensues...
Relationships: Ben Reilly/Liz Allan, Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker, Gwen Stacy/Mary Jane Watson, Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Kaine/Jessica Drew, Lily Hollister/Harry Osborn, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & Gwen Stacy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I wanted to try this, It is planned to be a multichapter fic, I don't know how much.  
> It is for me basically a test for some of my non-fanfiction fiction stories.
> 
> I don't own anything, all rights to Marvel

'Peter'

'Five more minutes'

'Peter!'

'Five more minutes Aunt May'

'Mr. Parker, Don't make me come upstairs to get your ass out of bed, you are going to be late for your introduction'

'SHIT!' 

'I Heard that'

'Sorry, May'

'Just hurry up, Gwen will be here in 20 minutes'

Peter got up out of his bed, showered, dressed hastily, stumbled over his packet suitcase and tumbled down the stairs.

'Morning son.' His uncle said, 'Did you fall?'

'Did you hurt yourself?' May intertwined 'Not really, just some bad luck. I tripped over the suitcase, when is Gwen coming?' 'Should be here around anytime soon, Captian Stacy will drop her off.' Aunt May could not hide the contempt in her voice at speaking captainStacy's name. In the Parker residence, they only tolerated Mr Stacy because his daughter was since childhood best friends with Peter.

' Why couldn't Mr Stacy not drop Gwen off at Empire State University?' Peter asked, 'Probably had something "better" to do.' His uncle said less good in hiding his dislike for the man. At the same time, the doorbell rang and May opened. A small person dashed in to hug Peter and Peter hugged Gwen back. 'How are you doing Gwen, are you excited?' Gwen nodded into his chest. 'I'm doing fine, thank you, have packed everything?' 'Yeah, I might have to make some trips upstairs, you comin' Gwen?' 'Yeah sure, Pete'

Once they arrived in Peter's room, Peter turned around towards his best friend and asked: 'Are you and your dad alright? Why isn't he taking you to uni?' 

Gwen sighed, her head held in her hands as she said softly: 'My dad has to work, he had something coming up. Hey, I don't really mind' she said, as Peter threw an arm around her. 'We don't really talk to each other anymore. He also started calling mom Helen, when we do.'

Tears began to form in Gwen's bright blue eyes and Peter hugged his best friends even closer. Gwen and her father hadn't always seen eye to eye, and with the death of Mrs Stacy, their relationship had only worsened.

'We are leaving in five minutes' Uncle Ben's voice came from downstairs.

'Let's go, Petey, do you want me to carry anything?'

'Yeah, could you take my bag, I'll take the case, that's it.'

'Why not take your guitar with you?'

'Well, I don't want to be that guy, you know..?'

'Is this still about Carlie? She really messed with your mind didn't she?'

'No, it isn't about her.' Peter said unconvincingly. Gwen stood up and hugged Peter 'Just forget about her, so she didn't like you back. Pete, you got to stop letting her mess with your head. She is not worth your time'

' I know but-' 'Nothing to but, pack your guitar, I need something to sing along and I cannot play myself.' Gwen smiled as Peter packed his guitar and put it in his case. He put the case on his back and dragged his suitcase downstairs, whilst Gwen took his bag and took it with her. Once everything was packed in Ben's car, Peter took one more look in the house in which he grew up. Mr Stacy had already left and Aunt May and Uncle Ben were in the car. Gwen threw an arm around Peter and slowly dragged him away, her head on his shoulder: 'Come on Pete, we will be back soon, let us go to college and let us forget about fucking Carlie Cooper'


	2. Free Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I leave here tomorrow  
> Would you still remember me?  
> For I must be travelling on, now  
> Cause there's too many places I've got to see
> 
> ~ Lynyrd Skynyrd

Peter and Gwen sat in the back of the Parker's Honda Civic, the boot filled with their stuff and going from Queens to Manhatten. The sun was shining brightly and it gave a warm glow on their faces and it gave Gwen's shoulder-length hair a golden glance. Peter was talking to his best friend about a new song he was writing and she was looking at him with her bright blue eyes as they together sang Peter's new song. Then they discussed their new college and their subjects and after a while, Gwen fell asleep on his shoulder.

Peter looked at his friend, she had been his best friend since childhood, his rock when times got harder. He trusted her more than anyone and she trusted him. Gwen had come to him on his first day of middle school and sat next to him and started the conversation. Peter had always been a very anxious boy and never really had friends of his own, so once Gwen started talking to him and showed him friendship he made a vow onto his own never to break that friendship. Gwen had always been talkative and social to the point it became annoying, but with Peter she was calm, she could let loose and relax more. She never was a really open person or talked about feelings that much, that was Peters job, but she had opened up to him especially after her mom died and she grew estranged from Captain Stacy.

'Pete, are you ready for this next step?' his uncle said from behind the wheel.

'Yeah, I think so, it is quite a big step. Luckily the uni was not that far away from Queens.'

' I'm so proud of you, my boy.' 

' I am ready for this next step, I think I needed a change.'

'We couldn't be happier for you.' His aunt said. 'Take good care of Gwen for us, she deserves it.'

' Thanks, Mrs Parker, appreciate it.' Gwen mumbled, her head still on Peter's shoulder.

'We are almost there, maybe it is better if you stay awake Gwen.'

'Five more minutes.'

'C'mon Gwen, hey, it is only a ten-minute drive.'

'Shut up Parker'

'Gwen, Are you ready?'

'Of course silly, why are you asking?'

'Just a bit nervous, that's all..'

Gwen hugged Peter and whispered in his ear: 'Don't be anxious, I know that is of no help, but it isn't necessary to be nervous. And my dorm is only one floor above yours, I think. You are always welcome there.'

'Thanks, Gwen, really means a lot.' Peter said as he hugged her back, that is what he loved so much about his best friend, she always knew what to say.

'We're here.' his uncle exclaimed as they drove up to ESU's parking lot.

'We are saying goodbye to you here, as we know that you wouldn't want your aunt and uncle here when you unpack'

'Thanks, Uncle Ben.'

'That is right, I forgot you guys went to the same uni as we are.'

'Yes child, it is actually where we met. At a party, Ben do you remember when this was.'

'Of course May, it was the first party, the Friday before term started, it was on the quad, thrown by the head cheerleader and the football captain. We met over a joint, I needed a lighter you see and she had one, so naturally we shared one.'

'Alright that was too much information into your lives, I am gonna go now, and will see you around the holidays.' Peter said as he hugged his aunt and uncle. 

'Goodbye Mr and Mrs Parker, hope to see you soon.' Gwen said after she hugged them as well, almost jumping from excitement. Peter walked a bit slower than her. Looking behind him to see the closest thing he had to parents driving away, leaving him on his own for the first time in 12 years.

'Come on, puny Parker, I want to get my stuff unpacked, should we do yours first, then go to mine?'

'What? , O you know let's do yours first.' he said as he quietly followed the bubbly blonde in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These first few chapters are short, but they are to build the story.  
> I am planning to have the chapter title a song with part of the song connecting to the story.  
> The story title will be coming back.


	3. Feeling Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a new dawn  
> It's a new day  
> It's a new life  
> For me  
> And I'm feeling good  
> I'm feeling good
> 
> ~ Nina Simone

After asking directions to their dorms, Gwen had done the talking, Gwen and Peter stood in front of their new building. It wasn't overly luxurious, but the bricks did not fall down as well. Just a moderate building. Above the door, there was a blue sign with Empire State University on it, below that a smaller sign with dorm building 14. As they walked in a black-haired young woman, no more than 5 years their superior, stood up like she was waiting for them, which turned out to be true.'

'Are you the new guys?' she asked clipboard in her hand. Peter nodded and Gwen said: 'Yes we are, we were told to come to this building, are we in the right building, cause I don't know the directions given by this one guy given to us, he was older with a bowl haircut, maybe a professor, anyway he gave not that clear instructions, so we were not certain if this is the right building, I mean it looks like the right one, but we could have made a wrong -' 'Gwen, relax.' Peter interrupted, whilst throwing an arm around his best friend.

'So you are Gwendolyne Stacy, my name is Jessica Drew, I am your TA in this building, and will guide you for the first couple of weeks into your new life as a student. Sorry I haven't asked you for your name, who are you?' She said after shaking hands with Gwen and extending one to Peter.

'Parker, uhm, Peter Parker, how are you doing miss Drew?' He said shaking her hand.

'Alright,' Jessica said with a smile. 'First of all; I'm doing fine, thank you very much, secondly, call me Jessica or even Jess, just no miss Drew.'

'We will do, but then you must call me Gwen, I am not a fan of Gwendolyne, I mean it is better than Gwyneth, but still, Gwendolyne sounds kinda medieval, doesn't it? Like King Arthur and Gwendolyne, but wasn't that Guinevere?' 'Gwen!' 'Sorry, I am just a bit nervous.'

'You have absolutely nothing to worry about, I was just the same way when I first started here. As much as I would like to keep this conversation going in this cold hall, would you guys like to see your new dorms?' Both of them nodded, too nervous to speak it seemed.

Jessica guided took Peter's bag and they walked behind their up the stairs, slowly regaining their voice. 

'Sorry about downstairs, I was rambling.' 'I liked it, Gwen, you have nothing to worry about. By the way, I really like the name Guinevere.' 'Of course you would, you massive geek.'

'How long have you guys know each other.' Jessica asked looking behind her, walking onto the second floor, still climbing. 'Sorry for the elevator, it will be fixed soon.'

'We have known each other since middle school and have been best friends ever since. It was such a delict to both of us to be going to the same college.' Gwen Said.

' I don't really mind the stairs, it is better for you anyway, not even to mention the environment.' Peter Stated.

'I'll talk to you in two weeks of climbing to the fifth floor, but first, we'll go to the fourth for Gwendolyne.' Gwen groaned after hearing her full name like that and answered: 'Thank you so much, Miss Drew.' Jessica looked over her shoulders and smiled. 'I think I'm gonna like you, Gwendolyne.'

After walking a couple of other staircases Jessica, Gwen and Peter went into a hallway on the fourth floor. 'The first floor is the common area, the second is filled with one or two-person apartments for third and fourth years, the same as the 7th and 8th floor. the 3rd and 4th floors are girls dorm, four per dorm, 5th and 6th are for boys.'

They walked further into the hall until they stopped before a white door. 'Here you go, number 416, I have to welcome new students, Peter yours is 616, two floors up, see you around, after the weekend I'll have a meeting with both of you, I will message you in due time. I might drop by later to give you a last update with the rules, they are in your forms as well as your keys.' Jessica said as she handed them their envelopes with their keys. 'All your roommates should be in already, Gwendolyne, there have to come two of yours, Peter. See you later.' 'Thanks, Miss Drew.' Gwen said when Jessica turned around to walk away again.

'Alright, let's get you settled in.' Peter said, knocking on the door.

A silver-haired woman opened the door and raised an eyebrow. 'Excuse me, I think you knocked on the wrong door.' She said with a slight accent, though Peter could not precisely place it.

'O no,' Peter stumbled, as he pointed at Gwen. ' I am here for my friend, she is going to be your roommate. 'Hi, my name is Gwen Stacy' Gwen said, shaking the tall silver-haired woman's hand. 'Silver Sablinova.'

'I like your accent where are you from?' 

'I am an exchange student from Symkaria.' 

'That is the country next to Latveria right?'

'The very same.'

Gwen walked into her new dorm and their common area, where three other women where seated.

'Hi, guys, I am Gwen Stacy, and you are?'

'Cindy Moon' A dark-haired and thin woman said, staying seated

'Anya Corazon' A smaller woman almost yelled, with a huge grin on her tan face. As she ran towards Gwen and wrapped her in a hug.

'Julia Carpenter, come on An, let her breath' The last one said, she was the taller than Gwen, and she shook her hand as she said to Anya: 'Plus if you start hugging everyone, I might start to get jealous.' Anya had a mischievous grin on her face and wanted to say something, but then saw Peter. 'Who are you?'

'Peter, I'm here with Gwen, I live two floors up, first years as well. Gwen, I'm going to drop off my stuff upstairs, then I'll come back down and help you unpack, does that sound okay?'

'Yeah, of course, see you in a minute.'

'Soo, who is the guitarist?' Anya said almost before Peter had closed the door.

'He is my best friend.'

'Sure he is.' Anya winked to Gwen. Anya was even shorter then she was, tanned with long brown hair and big eyes, but her physic did comprehend the energy coming off of this girl. 

'No really, he is my best friend nothing more.'

'Leave her be, An. Come on, I'll show you to your room.'


	4. I'll be there for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll be there for you  
> (When the rain starts to pour)  
> I'll be there for you  
> (Like I've been there before)  
> I'll be there for you  
> ('Cause you're there for me too)
> 
> ~ The Rembrandts

'This is your room, I'm sorry but it is the smallest and it is the room with the fire escape, but you were last.'

'I don't mind, it looks comfy.' Gwen said with a grin. She walked up to the window, hang out of it and looked up. She then had an Idea and texted Peter.

'I am also sorry about my Anya, she gets excited easily, always blames it on her "bubbly personality", but she just cannot control herself, she doesn't even live here.' Julia started but Gwen cut her off.

'She seems great, Julia, the others too, but I haven't had a chance to talk to them much.'

'That's because An was the only one speaking, you need to hug her to get her to shut up, trust me I've known her since kindergarten.' Gwen smirked at that statement. 'If there is anything you need when setting up your room I'll be with the others in the living room.'

As Gwen got settled in her room, Peter had walked up to 616 and knocked. The door was opened by a taller brown-haired young man. Who shook his hand, introduced himself as Harry and offered him a beer, they were talking when Peter received a message from Gwen:

Gwen: If you can take the room by the fire escape take that one, we could have our sleepovers easier ;-)

Peter texted a quick response and went back to Harry.

'It has been great meeting you, but I would like to get settled and then rejoin my friend downstairs, which rooms are still available?'

'I have claimed the second-biggest room, but it has a great view, you can take the largest, but it is adjacent to the bathroom, the smallest or the one next to the fire escape.'

'Which one is the fire-escape one?'

'Go to the left and the door on the right.'

'Thanks, Harry. Talk to you later.' Peter said after a quick exchange of phone numbers. He walked into his new room and sat down on the mattress. It felt a little lumpy, he had bought most of the furniture of the last inhabitant of the room so everything was second-hand. Peter put down his guitar and placed it in a corner, he then started to unpack bits and pieces of his suitcase so he could sleep there this night, the rest he would do tomorrow. He climbed out of his window, which if it hadn't been blocked by the staircase would have looked beautiful with the campus quad just underneath him and climbed down towards the fourth floor.

Gwen and Anya were in her room when she heard a soft knock on the window. Anya had proposed to help to get to know the blonde better, something Julia had said that she had done to everyone. Her words were: 'Not again An, come one we can watch a movie.'

But Anya had insisted on helping Gwen with her room, helping her doing her bed and organizing her closet, which now was sorted on colour and season for some reason. Gwen and Anya were talking about the other roommates when they heard the knock. And after Gwen had opened the window and hugged Peter, Anya looked at them questioningly. 

'Platonic you said.' She sniggered.

'Yes we are, Anya was it right.'

'Very well spotted mister Parker, well I'll leave you two to it. I have to cook with Jules, are you staying?'

'Yeah sure, if you guys will have me.'

'You do the dishes.'

'Fine by me, thanks.'

'Thank me after you've seen the mess I made.' Anya winked and walked out of the door.

'So I've seen you made some new friends.'

'Yeah, Anya is great, a bit of a gossip. Julia seems really nice as well.' 

'They make a great couple' Gwen said, Peter turned her head really quickly towards him.

'They are not right, wait but, no, wait.' He looked confused.

'You can't be that oblivious. They are Pete, trust me, the usual bet.'

'You're on Stacy.'

'Dinner is served.' A loud voice, Anya, came through the doorframe. They walked towards the living room and grabbed a plate and put some pasta on it. Once they sat down, Gwen on a chair, Peter on the floor. Silver and Cindy were already seated on the couch both enjoying their food. Anya and Julia put their plates down, red sauce all over their clothes. 

'Good job.' Silver smirked.

'We had a bit of an argument.' Julia said nonchalantly. 'C'mon An, let's get you changed.'

'You would almost guess you wanted to see me in my underwear.' Anya said in a low seductive tone.

'I will not have sauce on my couch, so go to my room and change. You can pick that sweater you like from me.'

Anya stood up and walked towards Julia's room. 'Wait, Jules aren't you joining me.' 

'Yeah,' Julia said with an evil grin. 'but I think that the last statement of yours needs to be punished, so you don't get to see mee changed, and I will see you.' She stood up and followed Anya into her room. Gwen looked to Peter with a look of smugness he disliked, but he knew that she owed her a penny. They usually made small bets for just a penny, it was more of the gesture that mattered than the money. After several minutes Anya and Julia came back, both in sweatpants and hoodies, Anya with a huge blush on her tanned cheeks, as they sat down on the loveseat.

'Peter have you been seated on the floor the entire time.' Julia said.

'Yeah, but it is fine, I mean it does not matter to me, I am a guest and there wouldn't be enough seats anyway.

'Nonsense,' Julia said, pulling Anya in her lap and hugging her tight. 'See, room.'

'Thank you, Julia.'

'Tomorrow is a party on the quad hosted by the student council, are you guys coming?' Silver asked

Cindy nodded and Anya and Julia confirmed their presence as well.

'Sound fun I'm in, right Pete?'

'Yeah, of course, where is it, at what time?'

'Quad, starts at 8, don't show up at 8, you look like someone who would do that.' Cindy spoke

'Nah, Pete would not do that. He would, however, bring his own guitar and play Wonderwall for everyone.' Gwen joked.

'I would not play Wonderwall, I wouldn't want to be that guy.'

'But the rest is accurate?' Silver asked questioningly.

'Yes.' Peter said hanging his head. 

Dinner went smoothly, afterwards, Julia picked Anya up and carried her to her room, clearly not done with their "argument", but not before thanking Peter for doing the dishes. Peter had never really minded doing the dishes, and he had Gwen to help him do it.

'I think I get a penny from you, or do you want to go double or nothing, I will bet on who you think is the top and the bottom of that relationship.' Peter raised an eyebrow after that statement of Gwen. 'Come on, I'll give you good odds.' She laughed as she sat on the counter drying the dishes after Peter had washed them.

College life had gotten off to a good start, with a giant party at the campus quad tomorrow.


	5. And I love her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I give her all my love  
> That's all I do  
> And if you saw my love  
> You'd love her, too  
> I love her
> 
> ~ The Beatles

The day of the party was quite eventful, Harry and Peter were having breakfast and getting to know each other.

‘I almost did not come to this school, I mean it is the best school in this area, but my father has donated a lot of money to ESU, I don’t want to be that person.’ Harry said.

‘You won’t be, just be yourself, should be enough. I mean my cousins should be here somewhere I haven’t met up with them, but one is the American football captain and the other one is a striker for the football team, I am not really strong like them, and I don’t want everyone to hold their reputation.’ Peter said, eating his cornflakes.

‘I would suggest you keep up with your own words. What do you like to do Peter?’

‘I love to play the guitar and I am into geeky stuff, comic books, sci-fi movies, fantasy novels. you name it, what do enjoy?’

‘I am a tech nerd, I love tinkering with small objects, I made this compact little explosive with my father, he is trying to sell it to the military.’

‘That sounds amazing, I have so many ideas already, we should hit the lab sometimes.’

‘Definitely’ Harry said, only for him to be interrupted by a knock on the door.

‘Come in, it's open.’ Peter yelled as a taller yellow-haired young man came in followed by a bulkier blonde. 

‘Is this room 616?’ The muscular one said, Peter, recognized him immediately.

‘Yes, I think you can read to the sign.’ Harry said.

‘Just wanting to be certain, I am Flash Thompson.’ He said as he walked in, a bit wobbly, looking at Peter smiling to him.

‘Peter Parker.’ Peter looked at Flash conflictedly.

‘Harry Osborne.’ Oblivious to Peter’s and Flashes 

‘And I am Ned Leeds.’ Ned said dumping his suitcase on the couch. ‘Sorry I’m late I had to catch a flight and everything.’

‘There are two rooms left, both are around the same size, but one overlooks the campus quad.’ Harry said.

‘You can take that one Flash.’ Ned said as he followed Harry towards his new room.

‘Come on Flash, Follow me.’

‘Thanks, Parker.’

Things were still awkward between the two of them, Flash had known Peter and Gwen since high school where he had been popular. He wasn’t a bully but had teased them, the nerds, a bit. This all changed in the last year when Flashed had crashed his car and lost both of his legs. Gwen and Peter had been on the scene and had called the authorities that had saved his life. He then had apologized and was friendlier with them.

‘I didn’t know you were going to ESU,’ Peter said.

‘Well, the army though I was a liability, my SAT’s were just enough for college,’ Flash said, walking into his new place. ‘I can run now, not very fast but I’m getting there, thanks again.’

‘You would have done the same for one of us,’ Peter said kindly. ‘Come on I’ll help you unpack.’

‘Would you maybe take a picture with me; mom will love it.’

‘Yeah sure, maybe after that we ask the others for one for room 616.’

Gwen had quit a different morning she woke a lot later, as an alarm was for fools and stuck ups. When she did get out of bed, she saw the text of Peter saying that Flash was his roommate and smiled at the attached picture, Flash had done a full 180 after his accident. He wasn’t really a friend, but he was a nice acquaintance to have. 

When she got into the kitchen, she saw Anya and Julia seated on the couch. Anya still seemed tired and may or may not been asleep with her head on Julia’s shoulder as she watched a rerun of the Daily Show.

‘Hi, Gwen.’ Julia said as Gwen looked around in the cupboards and in the fridge for food. 

‘We are out of most parts, Cindy and Silver are out getting groceries, but I’m hungry now, do you want to join me?’

‘Sure, but does Anya want to come?’

‘She should have been awake; I’ll bring her a salad.’ Julia said, as she moved from underneath the grasp of Anya, she held her hand underneath her head as Anya was laid down carefully. Gwen could see how much Julia cared for the tiny woman. ‘See you soon, my love’ She whispered, kissing Anya’s forehead.

‘What do you want to eat?’ Julia said as they walked down the streets.

‘Just a sandwich will suffice.’ Gwen spoke.

‘I know just the place.’ Julia led Gwen two blocks down to a small breakfast bistro that was named “The Daily Bagel” where they got a table for two. Once they had settled, they started looking at the menu.

‘Jessica told me about this place,’ Julia said. ‘She spoke of this being a hidden gem and the ideal place for hangovers or quick bites. It is not quite where I would take Anya, as she can be an uncultured swine, but I like it.’

‘How did that happen, you and Anya I mean, if you don’t mind me asking?’

‘I don’t mind, in fact, I love our story. We lived across the street from each other, and we used to play together all of the time. At primary school further developed our friendship and were an uncanny force the two of us.’

‘Welcome to the Daily Bagel, my name is Miguel, what can I do for you?’

‘I would like the mozzarella panini and I’ll have Caprese salad to go please.’ Julia said.

‘I will take a BLT sandwich, thank you.’

‘I will be with you shortly.’ Their waiter, Miguel, went away again.

‘Please continue, if you want.’

‘Around high school, we started to develop feelings, we were always close and practised kissing each other since the age of 10, we married each other when we were 6, my mom still has the pictures. But it was difficult for both of us, we had to sneak around. Her family is crazy religious, she begged me not to come out, as she knew I wasn’t allowed back into her home then. I only told my parents back then.’ She said bitterly pain clearly on her face, not her own pain, but Anya’s.

‘That sounds terrible.’

‘Yeah it was, especially after we got caught by her father, I was sent home and at night she came to me through my window. She had been beaten and was crying. My family took her in and helped her get independent from her family.’ Julia went silent, as a tear left her eyes.

‘Anya and I lived together for around a year, we could be open and free and was amazing, she was crowned prom queen and I prom king just for the school to make a statement. It was amazing but not as great as being allowed to go to the same school. Too bad we couldn’t afford our own room, but this works as well, we have a plan and will switch around so we both spend equal times in each other’s rooms.’

‘Sounds like an amazing story.’ Gwen said as a white-haired girl with stunningly green eyes put down their food.

‘Yeah it really is, I love her so much, I even thought about proposing.’

‘Seriously?’

‘I know it will be too soon, but I know I’d rather die than spend just a day without her.’

Gwen sipped her coffee and thought about what she said but was awoken by Julia.

‘And how about you, when did you come out?’

‘What do you mean?’ Gwen said, and after a look from Julia ‘How did you know?’

‘You radiate like a gay vibe.’ Julia said with a wink.

‘A gay vibe?’ Gwen said her voice filled with doubt.

‘No, I’m kidding, you just stared a bit too long into the cleavage of the white-haired waiter.’

‘I wasn’t’ Gwen said.

‘What colour were her eyes.’

‘Brown?’ She guessed.

‘Highest probability, but no. Blue.’ Julia smirked.

‘So, you weren’t looking?’ Gwen said coyly.

‘Not at her tits, and how dare you accuse me, I’m a taken woman.’ Julia laughed. ‘Personally, I’m an ass-girl.’

‘I haven’t properly come out yet, my father is a high ranking police officer, ever since my mom died, he just has been neglecting me. I don’t want to bother him with a queer daughter, Peter and his aunt and uncle know, how did you know you were gay?’

‘It came quite natural, I fell in love with Anya my best friend, she was my first crush, kiss and fuck. I knew around the age of 14 I wanted to spend every day with her. If your first same-sex crush is later in life, I suspect it would be more difficult to adjust to that fact.’

‘Yeah that kind of happened to me, in high-school there was this cheerleader who I fell for, she was one year older than me and left for college last year. Not even sure she knew I existed, she did always smile to me and start a small basic conversation from time to time, her family is close to Peter’s. But I couldn’t ask her out, she was dating this asshole at the time, a girl that would even shame Regina George in her prime, they broke up before she left, but I couldn’t get myself to do it. Sometimes I wonder where she is now.’

‘You’ll meet her again, and if you don’t, you meet someone else. There is someone perfect out there for you, not Anya, An is taken.’ Julia joked.

‘Thanks.’ Gwen said, her mind on the red hair and lips that still haunted her dreams.

They paid for their food; this time Gwen took the effort to look at the waitresses’ eyes, they were green. Julia feigned deafness when Gwen pointed that out to her. When they walked out with Anya’s salad they bumped into Jessica.

‘How are you guys doing?’ she asked.

‘Fine, are we seeing you tonight?’ Julia questioned.

‘Yes, but if you excuse me, I have to catch up with a friend.’ She hurried inside leaving the women to look at each other with started looks. They walked back to their dorm room, they got some iced tea for Anya at the local Deli and continued on until they reached their apartment.

‘We’ve refilled the fridge. Please keep your girl at bay.’ Silver said as soon as they walked in. The silver-haired girl walked into her own room from the kitchen counter where she had been seated. Anya was jumping across the room and yelled out their names. Julia hugged her girlfriend as Gwen just stood there with the 

‘Relax little one, you will get your food.’ Julia said, as Anya turned her sights on Gwen.

‘I’ve been wanting to get my hands on you, you’re delicious.’ Gwen was shocked at that statement.

‘Not you, dear, she means the salad.’ Julia said laughing at Gwen’s expression, sitting down on the couch and dragging Anya in her lap. Gwen handed Julia the food and sat down in a chair and started changing channels to find something she liked as Julia started feeding Anya lovingly, murmuring sweet nothings in the smaller girl’s ear.

A fire of longing burned inside Gwen, she wanted that, not per se with Anya or Julia, but she longed for a connection with someone. The burning got deeper as her mind painted a picture in red, which turned into a face of the red-head she had longed to be cared by.


	6. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anticipation, anticipation  
> Is makin' me late  
> Is keepin' me waitin
> 
> ~ Carly Simon

Tonight, was the big night, Gwen had joined Peter for dinner, as she wanted to meet his roommates. She was now chatting with Flash, and they caught up on what was happening in their lives. Ned, Harry and Peter discussed their weekend plans.

‘Usually, on Sundays, we would meet up with some friends and play Dungeons and Dragons, but we lost our Dungeon Master.’ Peter said.

‘I could do it; Harry are you in?’ Ned said.

‘Yeah sure, you have to explain everything though.’ 

‘No way! Geek squad still has meetings.’ Flash said, but quickly apologized after seeing Gwen’s look.

‘I’ll join as well, could be fun. Maybe your cousins want to join as well, they seemed to like it last time.’ Gwen said.

‘Fuck it, I’m in.’ Flash spoke. ‘What are we doing?’

As they finished their meal, Gwen went back to her own dorm to change. The guys all went to change too. Peter choose some standard jeans, a band shirt and a flannel. He went out where he saw Harry in chinos and an informal dress shirt and Ned in a collared shirt and shorts. He hadn’t even reached the main room as his name was called out.

‘Parker.’ Flash yelled from his room. Peter entered and saw Flash standing in his clothes he wore for dinner. 

‘I don’t know what to wear, this is my first party since the incident, I guess I’m nervous.’

‘I understand that it can be hard, but your still you, that should be enough. Wear what makes you feel comfortable if you want to dress up do that if not, don’t.’

‘Thanks, Parker, not so puny after all.’ He said. Peter went back to the main room where he started a small conversation with Harry about his high school life when Flash came on.

‘Flash, looking good, man.’ Ned said as Flash came out dressed in a black buttoned shirt and dark jeans. 

‘Thanks, Ned.’ Flash said as he smiled.

‘Let us come around here,’ Harry said as he grabbed four beers out of the fridge. ‘I want to propose a toast on 

‘If one of us gets laid, put something on the door. I won’t enter anyway, but it is better that way.’ Ned said.

‘Cheers!’ Peter said.

‘Cheers!’ Harry said.

‘Cheers!’ Flash said.

‘Cheers!’ Ned said. ‘You should all look into each other’s eyes, otherwise, you’ll have seven years of bad sex.’ He stated as they all clinked their bottles together, making eye contact with each other whilst all but Ned knew how stupid that sounded.

‘Gwen, are you almost done?’ Came a voice from the door of her room.

‘Yeah almost.’ Gwen lied.

‘Can I come in.’ The voice said.

‘Sure.’ Gwen said as Silver stepped inside, Silver was dressed in white jeans with a white shirt and a light grey suede jacket.

‘So, you are far from ready?’ Silver smirked.

‘Yeah pretty much so.’ Gwen sighed.

‘First of all, no to those pants, they are too baggy for you.’

‘They are comfortable and just sweats.’ Gwen stuttered.

‘Yes, it is still an abomination to the human eye.’ Silver walked into her room and started rummaging through her closet. She threw a couple of items from her closet onto the bed.

‘Those are not for wearing, those are meant for the garbage.’ She stated as Gwen picked up a top to wear.

‘But.’

‘No buts, your closet is outdated, I will take you shopping this weekend, I’m taking Cindy anyway.’

‘I don’t have the money.’ Gwen blushed at that statement

‘My father is loaded; I think I’ll manage.’

‘Ow, thanks.’ Gwen stared at her feet.

‘Here this will suit you.’ Silver said as she handed Gwen black ripped jeans, a white shirt and a pink zip-up hoodie. ‘It isn’t very formal, but it will be comfortable, and it will accent your features. Win-win.’

As Silver left her room, Gwen dressed herself, the pants and shirts where indeed form-fitting or fucking tight. She walked out and grabbed herself a drink as Silver and Cindy, dressed in a red and black sundress and a leather jacket. The two of them said their goodbyes and left Gwen in the kitchen.

She wasn’t alone, as Julia joined her almost immediately, clothed in a black almost see-through button-up and an informal blazer which had the same pattern as her shorts. They couldn’t have had exchanged more than a sentence as there was knocking on the door with such ferocity as if the door had done harm onto the knocker and deserved the whole beatdown it was receiving.

‘Calm down Anya we still have time.’ Julia walked towards the door and opening it to reveal a tiny Latin woman. 

‘I will not calm down, miss Carpenter,’ Anya said, walking in dressed in a black tight dress that contrasted her naturally tanned skin and with a large back in her.

‘Miss Carpenter, that is quite formal,’ Julia’s tone shifted to become lower and husky. ‘It is not, however, how you usually call me?’

‘I don’t know what you mean.’ Anya said, blushing and eyeing Gwen, who was out of nothing looking to the ingredients of her bottled water as if was the most fascinating thing she had ever read.

‘I think you know what you mean when we’re alone, you don’t call me Miss Carpenter, but it does start with miss, what is my name?’

‘I see you went for formal yet slutty tonight.’ Anya said trying to change the subject.

‘On your knees right now, brat.’ Julia did not raise her voice but was still speaking in her husky tone which was enough for Anya to drop to her knees.

‘Answer me.’ She said.

‘I call you mistress,’ Anya said, not wanting to look anyone in her eyes, especially not Gwen.

‘Good, that wasn’t so hard, my love.’ Julia dropped to Anya’s level and lifter her chin to her level.

‘No mistress.’

‘Colour?’ Julia said with concern in her tone

‘Yellow.’

‘Good girl.’ Julia said kissing her girlfriend and helping her back to her feet.

‘I have to go to the bathroom, then I will do your make-up.’ Anya dropped her bag on the counter.

‘Great, you know where it is.’ Julia said as she turned to Gwen.

‘I’m sorry if that made you uncomfortable.’

‘No worries, I mean I was at first.’

‘Anya really gets off on these kinds of things, and I think she would feel more comfortable doing it in front of you then Silver or Cindy or in public tonight.’

‘Will you please stop talking about my kinks, we can discuss that some other time. Gwen want me to do your make-up first?’ Anya had returned.

Gwen nodded as she sat down and Anya started to work her magic.

‘I think with you less is more, I will do with you the same as with Julia.’

‘Not the same I hope.’ Julia joked.

‘You know what I meant.’ Anya said as she applied a bit of eyeliner. After a while she was finished and moved onto Julia, with her she applied basically the same, but she needed to concentrate even more as Julia seemed bored at sitting still and started stroking and caressing Anya over her dress. This continued when Anya started applying her own make-up. Julia would be in full conversation with Gwen as she tried to distract Anya with little pieces of affection.

‘I think I’m done; how do I look?’ Anya said putting her mascara down.

‘Hot.’ Gwen stated.

‘Beautiful, my love.’ Julia said.

‘Good, I almost messed it up because of you.’

‘If your good tonight I will mess it up, but only at the afterparty.’ Gwen laughed at that statement and at the face Anya made.

‘God, I want to kiss you, but then I can start all over again.’

‘You better keep your hands and lips to yourself. No kissing and touching me this whole evening.’ Julia said.

‘Don’t even try pouting; it doesn’t work.’

‘But, Mi Amor, what if our song comes on?’

‘Bad luck, come one we should go down and join the others.’ Julia said and the three women went to join the party, which was already buzzing as could be clearly heard from the open windows, or the other side of Manhatten, to be honest.


	7. 1999 pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say say  
> Two-thousand-zero-zero party over  
> Oops out of time  
> So tonight I'm gonna party like it's 1999
> 
> ~ Prince

The three of them met up with Peter, Harry and Flash downstairs. Ned had already left to meet up with people he knew. Together they walked onto the campus quad. It seemed as though a decorations bomb had gone off in the middle of the quad. Banners hung everywhere as well as balloons. Drinks and snacks could be bought at multiple stands around the quad. A DJ was playing at the north side as at the southern side chairs were put together, where conversations could be held.

The six of them gotten drinks at met up on the south side, where they dropped down on six chairs around one of many fires that had been created. The music that came blasting out of the sound systems was audible but barely, they had to raise their voice a bit, but it was manageable.

‘Cheers guys, tonight will be our first college party.’ Gwen said raising her can and downing the whole thing.

‘You should maybe take it easy; you are an absolute lightweight.’ Peter said.

‘I can drink all most of you under the table, especially you Pete.’ Gwen said.

‘Challenge accepted.’ Flash said, downing his can and winking at Gwen, throwing another can at her and starting on his second as well.

‘I’m in as well.’ Harry said he was already busy with his second one. ‘But I’m out, who’s getting new ones’

‘I can go, anyone joining?’ Anya looked around for anyone.

‘I’ll come.’ Gwen stood up and joined Anya.

‘Could you bring another coke for me.’ Julia said

‘Of course.’ Anya said to her.

‘Thanks, An.’ Julia said.

‘You don’t drink, why, if I may ask?’ Flash said as the girls walked away.

‘My father drank himself to death and I had some shitty experiences with alcohol as well. I just stopped two years ago.’ Julia said.

‘Sorry I asked.’ Flash said regret filled his voice.

‘It’s fine, you couldn’t have known’ Julia waved away his guilt.

‘Nah, but I should have been more considerate, especially after my painkiller addiction.’

‘You were addicted?’ Peter said, he never knew.

‘After the incident, I took some painkillers to help me walk again, it didn’t quite work, but I got on top of it.’ Flash said with determination. ‘I need some beer, where are they now?’

Gwen and Anya stood in line for the drink stand but were interrupted from walking back as arms draped across their shoulders and pulled them both in for a hug.

‘Hey guys, I’ve just flashed the guy taking photos, I’ve got his number.’ Cindy said, she released them and started walking on wobbly legs. Her legs gave out almost immediately, she fell but got caught by a handsome stranger with a familiar face. Just at that moment, Silver came running around.

‘Thank god, you have found Cindy. She has been running from me, I’ve been chasing her for-’ She went silent as she saw Cindy’s saviour, He smiled at her.

‘Is this your friend.’ He asked.

‘Yeah.’ Silver whispered.

‘She seemed to have enjoyed herself.’ The tanned man said.

‘Definitely.’ Silver said.

‘Wait I’ve seen you before, where you at the bagel this morning.’ He said looking at Gwen.

‘Yes, you were our waiter weren’t you. Michael?’

‘Miguel.’ He said, as two of his friends came around.

‘Hey Miguel, we want to get some seats, this quad is packed.’ The blonde man said.

‘Yeah, the committee really outdid themselves this year.’ The brunette said.

‘Kaine, Ben?’ Gwen said, recognizing them immediately, as she wrapped them in a hug.

‘Gwen, how have you been?’ Kaine said.

‘Fine, how about you two?’

‘Great, where is Peter?’ Ben looked around to look if he could see their cousin.

‘Around a fire, they have a spot with our room and his room.’ Gwen said.

‘I’ll take Cindy, do you guys want to join?’ Silver asked the juniors, eyeing the waiter in particular.

‘Yeah, why not?’ Ben said as they walked away, Ben and Kaine supporting Cindy in the front as Miguel and Silver were talking at the back.

‘There definitely exchanging numbers, if not more, if you catch my drift.’ Anya winked to Gwen who snorted.

‘Let’s get you some drinks, you pervert.’ She laughed

‘How dare you, I am perfectly normal, it is you who is repressed.’ Anya smiled as well as they reached the front of the line, they bought a lot of alcoholic refreshments and some softer drinks. As they walked back, they noticed that the music had stopped and there was a commotion around the fountain.

‘What is happening.’ Gwen asked.

‘I’m 5 feet 1, how the fuck should I know, and you are maybe 4 inches taller.’ Anya answered.

‘Isn’t that our TA, Jessica?’ Gwen said, seeing the dark-haired woman standing on what seemed the edge of the fountain with a microphone in her hand.

‘I suppose it is.’ Anya said, standing on her toes. ‘I can only see black hair, glasses and a forehead.’

‘Welcome students, I am Jessica Drew, TA of the Northern Building and I would like to welcome new students and welcome back the older ones,’ The crowd cheered and raised their glasses at that statement.

‘Now on to more serious business, I want to draw your attention to these two wonderful women who helped by putting all their hard work into this party, I want applause for them before you continue to party as if the world is ending tomorrow. You know these two as the new head cheerleader and, as I heard many of you guys call her, that bitch.’ Jessica stepped down and when she got back up, she seemed to be pulling two women with her. One Gwen recognized as the white-haired waitress who seemed less than amused to be in the centre of attention the other was a certain redhead Gwen remembered vividly.


	8. 1999 pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say say  
> Two-thousand-zero-zero party over  
> Oops out of time  
> So tonight I'm gonna party like it's 1999
> 
> ~ Prince

Peter, Julia, Harry and Flash were soon joined by Ned who introduced everyone to his girlfriend Betty. The fire was slowly burning out as one of the caretakers put a new log on it.

‘Hey guys, could you help.’ A young man said, him and someone who was clearly his brother almost carried Cindy to the group.

‘You guys I can walk myself.’ Cindy stumbled over her words. As she got free of their hold wobbled to a seat where she almost fell, were it not that Flash got up really quick and held her steady as he helped her to his chair. He then seated himself on the ground as there were not enough chairs. 

‘Ben, Kaine, how have you been.’ Peter asked.

‘Not so bad, Parker, you?’ the dark-haired man said.

‘Very well, these are my cousins, Ben and Kaine Reilly’ Peter said to the group.

‘Hello, and who is this young man walking with Silver?’ Julia asked, smirking at Silver.

‘This is a roommate of Kaine and Ben, and waiter at the bagel.’ Silver said.

‘Hi, I’m Miguel O’Hara.’ Miguel said. He guided Silver to a chair and said: ‘After you milady.’

‘Thank you, but there is no reason we can’t share.’ Silver said, batting her lashes, Harry snorted and choked in his beer, which earning him a disapproving look from Julia, Silver and Peter as Ned laughed at him.

‘Can’t hold your liquor pal?’ Ned asked.

‘Went into the wrong hole, I fear.’ Harry said.

‘Never Happened to me.’ Anya had returned with Gwen, who was still blushing furiously. There were no chairs left as they handed out all the drinks, Gwen had taken the ground next to Peter’s chair and Anya stood next to Julia’s.

‘What is it you want, my love.’ Julia said softly, only Gwen and Peter heard this, all the others were not paying attention or were otherwise occupied.

‘I’d like to sit here.’ Anya said with a blush.

‘In my chair?’ Julia asked.

‘No in your lap, but-.’ Anya muttered.

‘You’d have to touch me?’ Julia laughed softly, before pulling her girlfriend towards her and letting her sit in her lap.

‘Come here, dummy.’ Julia said, before pecking Anya’s check and embracing her even tighter. ‘It was becoming unbearable for me as well.’

‘I love you.’ Anya said, hugging her girlfriend back.

Peter had focused on Gwen, who looked still wide-eyed and seemed unable to speak.

‘Anya, how have you managed to break Gwen?’ He asked the Latina.

‘O she saw a cheerleader and locked up.’ She answered

‘The cheerleader?’ Julia asked.

‘You knew?’ Anya shifted her attention to the strawberry blonde.

‘Only this morning.’ She reassured the woman in her lap.

‘Wait, Gwen did you see MJ?’ Peter asked. 

‘She’s here.’ Gwen rasped.

‘That great, you can finally tell her how you feel.’ Peter said.

‘Or I can sit here and wait for the earth to reclaim me.’ Gwen said as she stared into the fire.

‘Also a viable option.’ Anya said, before being hugged a bit too tight by Julia.

‘You have to do whatever feels right for you, dear.’ Julia said.

‘I know, it just feels surreal, seeing her again.’ Gwen said before trailing off.

‘Take your time, everything will be alright,’ Anya said. ‘It worked out perfectly for us.’

‘I need a drink.’ Gwen stood up and joined Harry and Flash as they continued their drinking match. 

‘Hey, Pete, how have you been.’ Kaine sat down, immediately after Gwen left that spot.

‘It is hard to adjust that this is my life now.’ Peter said.

‘Yeah I know, last year was really weird for me as well.’ Kaine scooted closer to the fire and started warming his hands. ‘Now that you’re here, does that mean we’ll be starting a new campaign soon.’

‘Yes, we even found a DM,’ Peter said. ‘Ned, the blonde next to Miguel.’

‘That’s awesome, when and where?’ Kaine said.

‘This weekend, my place?’

‘I’ll be there, I'll bring some of the others. which building is yours.’

‘The north one,’ Peter pointed. ‘Tallest on the quad.’

‘Have you been to the roof, up the fire escape, you have an excellent view of the park.’ Kaine said as he stood up.

‘Where are you going?’ Peter asked.

‘To the roof, of course.’ He said smugly.

‘Sure.’ Peter stood up as well.

‘When you come back, you can grab your guitar and play something.’ Kaine stated.

‘We’ll be back in a couple of minutes.’ Peter stated, to no one in particular.

They walked up on to the escape ladder and climbed to the top. When they reached the roof, Peter was amazed by Manhattan by night. The city was buzzing as ever, but the blackness of the night was accentuated by the street and car lights. The park was beautifully lit, Peter could just stare at the park for hours.

‘Fuck.’ A sultry voice said when Peter and Kaine turned around to see a young female clad in black with white accents and platinum blond, almost white hair. Behind her was a redhead, dressed in a short skirt, white top and a varsity jacket.

‘Hey Hardy, MJ.’ Kaine said.

‘Fuck off, Kaine.’ Hardy said, reaching in the pockets of her leather jacket to retrieve a small metal case.

‘I was about to head off anyway, my brother needs me for something.’ Kaine said as he checked his phone. ‘Peter, are you coming.’

‘Peter Parker is that really you.’ The redhead said.

‘Yes MJ, how has life been treating you?’ Peter said as Mary Jane hugged him.

‘I’m leaving, I know when I’m third-wheeling, fourth-wheeling actually, see you soon.’

‘Later, Reilly.’ the white-haired woman said.

‘You should have told me you were coming to ESU.’ MJ said as she let go.

‘I did not know you where here.’ Peter said, still baffled, even though he had heard the news from Gwen.

‘Cool, now quite the sob story MJ, I’d like to get there before the sun comes up.’ the other woman interrupted.

‘Peter can stay, right?’ She asked her friend.

‘If he isn’t snitching.’

‘Snitching on what?’ Peter did not quite understand the conversation

‘Us, dummy.’ Mary Jane smiled. ‘Mainly on her, she has been caught before.’

‘All because Cletus was an ass.’ MJ's friend was now rolling what seemed to be a joint.

‘Maybe you should have chosen better when you started dating him.’ Mary Jane said.

‘Well, we can’t all be prudes.’

‘I’m not a prude.’ MJ said.

‘Sorry, I meant, we can’t all be still pining after a girl we left behind and didn’t have the guts to tell them how we feel, better?’ the other woman was now licking the paper.

‘Not really.’ MJ pouted as she turned back to Peter.

‘In which building do you live?’ She asked.

‘This one.’ He answered. ‘You?’

‘South.’ She said as she pointed; ‘You should be able to see my room, and that one is my roommates.’

‘You could just invite him over sometimes.’ Felicia said.

‘Great idea, thanks, what do you say?’ MJ asked Peter.

‘Yeah sure.’ Peter said.

‘I was being sarcastic.’ Felicia said putting the joint to her lips and started searching her pockets.

‘Fuck, does anyone have a lighter.’ MJ shook her hand, but Peter retrieved his from his pockets and walked towards Felicia. He handed it to her but retook it as Felicia was struggling to get her hair and the wind out of the way. He then lit her joint as she took a hit.

‘Thanks, not so bad, what is your name?’ She said, blowing out the smoke.

‘Peter.’ He said.

‘Well Pete, you want some?’ she said.

‘Come on, Leeshia Peter doesn’t want your-.’ Mary Jane started.

‘Yeah sure.’ Peter said, Kaine had given him weed before and he basically knew what to do. He took the joint, looking at is with a puzzled look.

‘Don’t worry, it is pure, no need for lung cancer.’ The white-haired woman smiled a wonderful smile showing all of her teeth. Peter took a hit, tried to inhale it correctly and failed, resulted in a coughing fit as the platinum blonde smiled endearingly

‘First time?’ The in leather-clad woman said.

‘First time in a long while, smoked only thrice with Kaine and Ben.’ Peter answered as she handed the joint back to the platinum blonde.

‘You’re in luck, tonight you smoke with a pro.’ Mary Jane said.

‘I mean, you’re not incorrect.’ Felicia said, taking a hit and passing it to the redhead. Who took the smallest hit possible and choked on that.

‘Your name might be Mary Jane, but you suck with weed.’ Felicia joked, punching her best friends’ shoulder.

‘Fuck you.’ She retorted with a small voice. Felicia sat down on the edge of the roof overlooking the quad and Mary Jane settled down beside her.

‘Come on Peter we don’t bite.’ Mary Jane said, patting the spot between the two women.

‘You don’t, I like to get kinky.’ the platinum blonde winked to Peter, that and the statement gave him a weird feeling in his belly, which he couldn’t trace back to the marijuana he had just smoked. He sat down between them and for a couple of minutes nothing was said, the joint got passed around between the three of them until it was burned up. The other woman had smoked most of it, by far and she got into a state of utter relaxation leaned back on her back looking up into the sky, zoning out for a bit.

‘Peter?’ MJ asked, sounding less confident. ‘If you’re here, does that mean Gwen is here as well?’

‘Yeah, she is.’

‘This is probably the weed talking,’ It was. ‘But I have had a crush on her ever since I first laid my eyes on her.

‘She really liked you as well.’ Peter said, regretting his words immediately, he became weirdly truthful when stoned. ‘Shouldn’t have said that.’

‘But it’s true?’ Green eyes looked into his. 

‘Yeah.’ He said, hanging his head in his hands, Gwen was going to kill him. Mary Jane got up immediately.

‘Where are you going?’ She asked MJ, tiredly

‘I’m going to speak to her.’ Mary Jane seemed dedicated to her cause.

‘That girl you’ve been pining for?’ She asked.

‘Yeah, her name is Gwen and you will meet her tomorrow. At breakfast.’ MJ said.

‘I need to fill you up with alcohol and weed more often, you become bold.’ She laughed.

‘Not funny.’ Mary Jane said as she started her descension of the stairs.

‘Good luck, I hope you get the girl.’ She said. Peter followed Mary Jane with his eyes as she descended the stairs, as soon as she reached the quad, he lost her out of his sight. He hoped it would work out for Gwen, she was going to boil him alive, if it all went to shit because of him. He was so lost in thought that he didn’t see her roll another joint.

‘Could you light me again?’ Felicia said, the joint between her red lips.

‘Yeah, can I get a hit as well.’ Peter asked.

‘Only if you ask nicely.’ She said. Was this girl flirting with him?

‘Can I please get another hit?’ Peter laughed.

‘Sure thing,’ She said, resting her head on his shoulders.

‘From up here, everything that bothers you seems so insignificant.’ She said, after a long moment of silence.

‘Yeah, it’s quite the spot.’ Peter murmured, they were silent for a long time until Felicia felt that her eyelids got too heavy, and she would’ve been asleep if not for Peter.

‘Hey?’ Peter whispered, he should probably ask her her name.

‘Is there a reason for waking me?’ she grunted.

‘Well, the fact that we’re on the roof was just one of them.’ Peter answered.

‘Nah, I think you just like to hear my voice.’ she said.

‘That as well, but come on, you should go to bed, I’ll walk you home.’ Peter stood up and helped the platinum blonde to her feet.

‘Such a gentleman,’ She joked. ‘But normally, I’d punch you for upholding outdated standards.’

‘But now?’ Peter asked.

‘I don’t mind as much.’ She said as they started to walk down the stairs. She guided him outside of the building, so they could walk on the pavement and not have to cross the quad. This made their walk significantly longer, but neither of them really seemed to mind.

‘You don’t have to walk me back if you don’t want to.’ She said as they were passing a deli.

‘Well I want to, it’s nice talking to you.’ Peter said.

‘Are you sure you’re not just in it for the looks?’ She said, jokingly with a hint of truth.

‘Well, they help, but they are insignificant by the person you are.’ Peter said truthfully, fuck, weed made his way to honest.

‘Thanks, I needed to hear that.’ She said softly, wrapping an arm around him and relaxing in his grasp. 

They continued walking on and had reached her building as they heard footsteps running towards the two of them and suddenly Peter was ripped away from her side and thrown on the floor.

‘You bitch!’ A red-haired man yelled as he grabbed the platinum woman's wrist.

‘Let me go.’ She said, Peter rose back to his feet, his head spinning, he could feel blood gushing from a gash in his head.

‘I will not, you’re cheating on me with this puny freshman.’ He yelled.

‘We broke up, move on, please Cletus, you’re hurting me.’ She said, tears formed in the corner of her eyes from the pain.

‘Let her go, Dude.’ Peter said firmly. He did that but staggered towards Peter, the stench of cheap alcohol hung around him like an aura.

‘And then there’s you. The new Toy, she will toss you away as soon as she is bored with you. This is a tiger no-one can tame.’ He said, his face only inches away from Peter.

‘You should leave and let her alone.’ Peter said. He then dodges the kick Cletus gave him but was too late to dodge the punch aimed straight for his nose. Blood came started flowing out of it and Peter stumbled searching for the proper footing.

‘Stop it, Cletus.’ She yelled. This distracted Cletus enough so that Peter could land a striking blow to his chest before dropping down and swiping Cletus’ legs from under him.

‘Wow.’ She gaped at him.

‘Had some martial arts training last years, to stop the bullies, I think it worked.’ He said, shrugging his shoulders.

‘This isn’t over, I’ll have you back.’ Cletus said, as she struggled to get back up, Peter extended a hand, but he swatted that away.

‘I’m not a fucking object, you enormous creep.’ She yelled at his back, she kept herself strong but as soon as Cletus was out of sight, she sat down on the ground and started crying. Peter dropped down and sat down next to her, throwing an arm around her. Peter had pulled out a handkerchief to stop the bleeding and after a couple of minutes of total silence, he spoke up.

‘Come on. Let’s go inside. The floor is dirty, I think I’m sitting in gum.’ This got a burst of small laughter with a hiccup out of her. They walked into the lobby and up to three flights of stairs. Once they got to her room Felicia fumbled snakingly with her keys unable to unlock the door.

‘Here let me.’ Peter started.

‘No, I can do it.’ She said as she opened it. She turned around to face Peter and wrapped him in a warm embrace.

‘Goodnight Felicia.’ He said.

‘Wait, Peter, stay for a while, please.’ She sounded small, almost broken.

‘Of course.’ Peter said as she led him inside. The room was similar to his, but it was more decorated, as though the inhabitants had known each other for a while. On one of the walls hang a picture board, on which pictures of her, MJ, Jessica and a tanned blonde hung. She walked towards the kitchen and poured herself and Peter a glass of water.

‘God, I look like such a fucking mess now.’ She said, watching her reflection in the mirror.

‘Nah, just a good’s nights rest and you’ll be fine.’ He smiled. She started opening her mouth, but Peter interrupted her.

‘You don’t have to tell me about him, I would understand if you want to keep it to yourself.’

‘Maybe some other time, but I’m still fucking high and distressed,’ she said. ‘If I just said he was an abusive asshole, would that be enough for the now.’

‘Definitely.’ Peter said.

‘I will tell you all about him later, maybe at dinner.’ She tried to wink, but it turned into a yawn.

‘Let’s get you to bed.’ Peter said walking towards the door.

‘Oh my, getting naughty?’ She smiled and winked, walking towards what Peter supposed was her room.

'I don't think that would be a good idea, as we're both fucked up.' Peter said.

‘Maybe next time then,’ she said. ‘Good night, Peter.’

‘Good night, Felicia.’ Peter was too tired to go back to the party, so he started walking towards his own building and dorm. It was only when he ascended the stairs leading towards the 6th floor, that he remembered that they knew neither her name nor her phone number.

‘Fuck!’


	9. 1999 pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say say  
> Two-thousand-zero-zero party over  
> Oops out of time  
> So tonight I'm gonna party like it's 1999
> 
> ~ Prince

Peter still hadn’t returned, when Flash brought Cindy home, she was too drunk to continue, Gwen had offered to go but ultimately let go as she did not have the strength to carry the Asian-American girl up a couple of flights of stairs. Ned, Betty, Ben and Harry had gone for drinks, half an hour ago and hadn’t returned, not that she could blame them. Anya had fallen asleep in Julia’s lap, who had softly sung her sweet songs in her ear. Gwen was staring into the fire, eyeing the couple from time to time, when Kaine sat down next to her.

‘Where’s Peter?’ She asked as the two of them had gone off together.

‘Still, on the roof I guess, should be down any minute.’ He shrugged.

‘Are you trying out for the team?’ He asked after a moment of silence.

‘I don’t know if I qualify, it’s not like I got a scholarship for soccer.’

‘You can still try; they never fully fill up.’ He said they had been in a mixed team when they were children.

‘How has soccer been treating you.’ She asked.

‘Our last captain has left, I want to take over his job, I can’t be the only Reilly without the position as captain, my dear brother quarterback has been bloating about that for far too long.’ He said.

‘You’ll get the position, best centre back of Queens, right?’ She joked.

‘I mean I wasn’t as good as Spider-Gwen. The way you handled the ball was like you had 8 legs.’

‘Would be six, plus two arms.’ She stated.

‘Nerd.’ He muttered.

‘I’ll try out, I think.’ She said

‘You should want to go for a dance, for old times’ sake?’ Kaine said, standing up extending a hand.

‘Yes, but first let’s get some drinks.’ She said, with the news her old crush was around, she felt like she needed more alcohol to go through the night.

‘Two shots please,’ Kaine said as they reached the front of the line. ‘And two for this lady.’

‘Isn’t that a bit much?’ Gwen said.

‘Three each.’ He corrected himself as he took them and gave them to Gwen.

‘May tomorrow never come.’ He said as they clinked the glasses and downed them.

‘No tomorrow.’ As Gwen down her other two, the liquid burned and tasted appalling, but it did work, her nerves did seem to calm down.

‘Let’s dance.’ He said as they moved towards the dancing area. The music was load and Gwen almost couldn’t hear anything as they moved closer into the giant pit of people. Once they started dancing on an upbeat song, she looked around herself for a bit, if she was not mistaken, she saw Ben dancing somewhere with all guys in varsity jackets, probably his football teammates. Ned and Harry were off in a corner dancing the night away with Betty and a tanned blonde she didn’t recognize. 

‘Look.’ Kaine said, or at least that was what Gwen thought he said, but he pointed towards a spot, so that was probably correct. He was pointing at the DJ’s booth where Miguel was now mixing with Silver by his side, right at that moment Silver had grabbed his face and started sucking it with such ferocity as though all the poison had to leave the wound.

‘She will hear this tomorrow.’ Gwen yelled to Kaine.

‘We’re not letting Miguel forget this as well.’ Kaine said, dragging Gwen to a spot a bit quieter.

‘Jessica!’ He yelled as indeed; Jessica was talking with someone they couldn’t see.

‘Babe!’ She said as she ran towards them and embraced Kaine, who kissed the top of her head. 

‘Your party is going well, Jess, you should be proud.’ Kaine said.

‘I’m already dreading the clean-up tomorrow; your dorm is helping right?’ She asked.

‘I have not heard from Eddie, Ben and Miguel will help.’ Kaine said.

‘You’ll help as well, right?’ She said, turning towards the other person, Gwen laid only now her eyes on her and that resulted in an almost complete shutdown.

‘Definitely, Felicia, Lily and I will be there.’ Mary Jane answered, then looking at Gwen and smiling.

‘Where is Felicia, anyway?’ Jessica asked.

‘U-huh.’ MJ said.

‘MJ, she was with you?’ Jessica said.

‘Sorry,’ drawing her eyes away from Gwen. ‘Went for a smoke on the roof, haven’t seen her since.’

‘I hope she’s alright.’ Jessica said.

‘Probably.’

‘I just don’t like seeing her alone, especially with Cletus still around.’ Jessica stated, drawing her attention back to Kaine.

‘I have nothing to do before cleaning at 0600, so let’s get fucked up.’

‘Sounds like a deal, talk to you later Gwen.’ Kaine said, holding Jessica’s hand.

‘Yeah, I’ll leave you in good hands’ Jessica said.

‘MJ, drink something, don’t be a prude.’ Kaine added.

‘Bye asshole,’ MJ said.

‘Love you too.’ He blew the redhead a kiss before leaving the two girls on their own. MJ almost immediately ran towards Gwen and wrapped her in a hug, Gwen had forgotten how much she had been subjected to hugs and other forms of physical contact when they were in high school. She could smell the coconut and pineapple shampoo she still used combined with some other smell. When they released and she looked into the emerald eyes she knew what it was.

‘MJ, are you high?’ She asked with a grin.

MJ shushed and then said and winked: ‘I’ll never tell, who’s the prude now?’

‘You never were one, it’s good to see you.’

‘It really is’ MJ said. ‘Do you want to move somewhere more quiet, to properly catch up?’

‘Yes, please.’ Gwen said. MJ led them back to the small fires that were dying down, but not before she stopped at one of the liquor booths.

‘Wait for me,’ MJ said, ominously. ‘Prepare to run.’

Gwen only needed to wait two minutes, then MJ came running around the corner, with two bottles of booze underneath her shirt. They ran towards the fires even though no-one was following them.

‘How did you?’ Gwen said, before being interrupted by MJ.

‘Not now.’ She said, panting from their run. She walked to one of the smaller fires at the edge of the quad. and put two chairs next to it.

‘Sit with me.’ She said, handing one of the bottles to Gwen.

‘What do you want me to do with it?’ Gwen said looking at the Cachaça.

‘Drink it of course.’ MJ smiled. ‘Do you want to play a game?’

‘Yes, I mean what could go wrong?’ Gwen answered.

That was the last thing she remembered from that night.


	10. Morning has Broken

Peter had gone straight to bed after dropping off the mystery woman at her place; he had never been a person for loud large parties, and this seemed like a good reason not to go back. He had texted Gwen, Harry and Ben that he had gone to bed and he had gone to his room.

Flash was already in the apartment, after bringing back Cindy he had gone up to and he was now watching some tv, after some polite conversation Peter had excused himself and gone to bed.

When he woke, he felt not great, his head ached a little bit, but when he got out of bed and into the common area, he immediately knew he felt better than all his flatmates.

Ned was still awake and drunk, he did not envy him for his future hangover, Flash and Harry already had huge hangovers, Harry had sunglasses and found all sounds, too much of a sound and Flash wore black sat on the couch blasting heavy metal on his headphones.

He texted Gwen about breakfast, as none of his roommates was able to walk outside, but she didn’t answer. He then texted Kaine, telling asking him about getting some food, he did respond telling him to meet up with him and some friends, probably Ben and Miguel, at the fountain on the quad and asking him not to be too loud. Harry decided to join, as he felt already slightly better after having some of Ned’s ‘Wonder Elixir’; Peter thought Harry felt better because of the throwing up he did, directly after drinking.

When Peter and Harry got onto the quad, dressed as fresh as the morning allowed them to be, they saw not only Kaine, his brother and their friend, they also saw a girl he didn’t recognize and Jessica.

‘Hey, Guy’s.’ Peter said all of them but Ben groaned.

‘Just don’t Parker.’ Jessica said.

‘Welcome to the clean-up crew.’ Miguel said.

‘You know everyone, I think; Harry, you certainly know Lily here.’

‘Do you know where MJ and Felicia are?’ Jessica asked the other girl, now Peter recognized her, she had been on some of the photo’s he had seen in the platinum blondes apartment, Harry definitely seemed to know her as well, as they exchanged some looks, which he couldn’t decipher.

‘No, I think our kitten felt sick and MJ might join after breakfast.’ She said.

‘Here is your food.’ Ben tossed him some sandwiches, which Peter divided between him and Harry, who said he could keep it in this time; He couldn’t, and Peter could hear Lily and Kaine laughing.

‘Nice job, Osborne.’ Lily said.

‘Fuck you, Hollister.’ He grunted, with his face still inside a trash bag.

‘If you still want that date, I think you might want to be a bit more gallant.’ Lily said, which made Harry retract his face from the bag. His face was immensely pale, but there was no way of knowing if this was due to the throwing up or the statement.

‘Well, I for one am happy that you puked in the bag, we have enough bodily fluids to clean today. I think I saw a turd around the eastern building.’ Ben said.

‘Probably Kasady.’ Jessica said, her face scrunched together as she had just smelled the turd in question. They walked to the cleaning supplies and divided into small groups. Jessica and Kaine went to clean the seats, Harry and Lily were going to get all the decorations down and Peter, Ben and Miguel had to pick up trash and bag it.

The three of them began around the north side and started making their way towards the south. But after only some minutes, they got bored and started mainly talking and only some cleaning. It did help that people all over campus started helping, which lightened the load significantly.

‘Did you have a good time Peter? I know Ben had.’ Miguel said, leaning on his broom.

‘I had a blast, thoroughly enjoyed myself.’ Peter said.

‘You hypocrite, you were swapping saliva with that Eastern-European girl.’ Ben said defiantly.

‘Not all of us can have perfect relationships from day one.’ He retorted.

‘No, the girl you met at the same party last year lasted how long?’

‘That is irrelevant.’ Miguel started looking at his feet.

‘Five days, until you got bored of her.’

‘Well, she was kind of boring.’ He said as if that was defence.

‘Silver is different.’ Miguel said.

‘Your children would be quite beautiful.’ Ben said.

‘That’s way too early.’ Miguel said. ‘They would, wouldn’t they? I mean her eyes and hair, my natural tan, we’d make a new miss world, if the pageant weren’t a shameless industry that should be abolished, maybe just a normal model?’ He trailed off.

‘Quite rambling O’Hara, you're hurting my brain.’ Ben said.

‘Football has done that already for you.’ Miguel said. ‘Do you play sports, Peter?’

‘Some kickboxing, I’ve been meaning to take it up again.’ Peter answered.

They talked for quite a while about different forms of martial arts, and Miguel invited him to join his gym and train with him someday, this intrigued Peter as Miguel looked like the statue of David by Michelangelo, but only not porcelain white, but tanned. 

Only more people joined for the clean-up and within two hours, the quad looked brand new and it was time for lunch. Miguel invited them to go to his workplace the Daily Bagel, junior should be working today he said.

Gwen’s morning could not be further from Peter’s. When she woke, around eleven, everything hurt, especially her head. Her eyelids felt just too heavy to open, all she could think about was retreating into her soft pillow and mattress, she didn’t even spare a thought about the fact that she was naked; how did she get to bed? The last things she remembered where snippets of a redhead smiling and laughing and alcohol, lots of alcohol. Did she down half a bottle of cachaça on a dare? My god. She must have embarrassed herself in front of MJ. Fuck, she thought, MJ, what had happened to her. 

Gwen wanted for her bed to take her and swallow her whole, she grabbed the blanket and threw it further over her, she also tried snuggling closer into her pillow by grabbing it by the nipple. The nipple?

Slowly she opened her eyes, as they opened, she could see a pale, freckled but also very naked body underneath her. She shifter her gave up towards the face of the person holding her in an embrace. She feared what she already knew and indeed, with red hair around her astonishing face, she saw Mary Jane Watson.

‘Not now, Tiger, maybe later,’ she muttered. ‘I just want to sleep.’ Gwen then realised she still had MJ’s voluminous breast in her hand, and that she had started stroking it. This resulted in small gasps and moans for the redhead. Gwen needed to stop this immediately, this wasn’t part of her plan, she had laid out a fourteen step plan as a teen with Peter to win over the affections of midtown high’s head-cheerleader.

She needed to get out, she could feel her asthma acting up again, why did she leave her retainer at her apartment; because she hasn’t had an attack since 15. Gwen started squirming which did not have the desired effect.

Mary Jane stirred beneath her, waking up feeling tired and somehow, also aroused. She looked to the smaller figure, she smiled as she saw the blonde struggling in her grip. She took this moment to hug Gwen tight towards her, then rolling Gwen onto her back and seating herself on top of her.

‘Morning, Tiger.’ She said seductively, tugging one of Gwen’s hair behind her ear.

Gwen turned Ferrari red within mere seconds, she could not look Mary Jane into her eyes, so she drifted her eyes downward. Not her best idea, as now she was directly staring at the freckled shoulders, the large, soft breast, her killer elevenses and the red patch of-

‘Are you okay.’ MJ said, voice filled with worry, she laid herself back down on.

‘I have so many questions.’ Gwen said, turning to her side as well, drawn to the emerald eyes of the other.

‘Ask away, I’m an open book.’

‘Why am I naked.’

‘Easy, I asked if you minded if I sleep naked, as I usually do. You started giggling for a minute and then undressed, falling down when undoing your pants, and you said that I couldn’t be the only one naked.’

‘Not making me feel better, how did I get here.’

‘After our drinking game we walked back to my place for some aspirin, you didn’t have one in your pockets. You kept calling me Red the whole time. Then we sat on the couch and you climbed atop of me and started kissing my nose.’

‘Fuck.’

‘That’s not all, though I must admit, I was not full-witted here, I guided your face for a better position, and we started making out, not for long as you threw up.’

‘Did I at least vomit in a bucket or the toilet.’

‘I fear not, I had to clean all of it, and you owe Felica a pillow.’

‘Shit, how could I have let myself go so much?’ Gwen said, eyes adverting to the ceiling as she turned to her back. There was a long moment of silence before Mary Jane spoke again.

‘Did you mean it?’

‘Did I mean what?’

‘About us?’

‘What did I say?’ Gwen said, not liking where this conversation was headed.

‘During the game, I asked you about your crush in High School.’

‘You did?’ Definitely wanting to sink through the earth.

‘Yeah, you said that ever since you laid eyes on this one person you couldn’t stop thinking about this person.’

‘U-huh.’

‘That you would have done anything just to have a date with her.’

‘I might have.’ Please, let it stop, let a fire break out or something.

‘That you knew you were in love when she moved away and left you being before you could tell her how you felt.’ MJ was now eyeing Gwen, even though Gwen could not meet her eyesight.

‘That sounds like me.’ She now remembered part of that conversation.

‘That person, was that me, just as you said?’

‘Yeah, I’m sorr-’ Gwen started, before being interrupted by MJ jumping on her locking lips with her. Gwen was horror-struck and could not move. With Gwen’s shock, MJ stopped and pulled apart.

‘Something wrong?’

‘No, it just feels surreal.’

‘Maybe because it isn’t part of your thirteen-part plan.’ Gwen groaned at that statement.

‘You know about that? And it is fourteen.’

‘When we lay in bed, you told me all about it.’

‘Did we… I mean, did we have …’

‘Sex? No. I mean we fooled around a bit, but you fell asleep with my finger in your-’

‘Okay I get it,’ Gwen said not wanting for MJ to finish that sentence.

‘Do you want breakfast?’

‘I’d love to, in fact, I’m starving.’ They walked out and both of them dressed, Mary Jane in leisurewear and Gwen in her old clothing minus her shirt.

‘Vomit got on that,’ MJ explained, ‘Here take a shirt of mine and my jacket.’ She threw her jacket and a white tank top to Gwen who put it on. As they were walking out into the kitchen, they were greeted by a wide grin by a girl with white hair in black leggings and a sports bra, Gwen recognized her as the waitress whose cleavage she’d been ogling. 

‘I have to hand it to you, you did say I’d meet her at breakfast, never pegged you for someone to have a one-night-stand.’ She said.

‘Go to your room, Felicia, and who says Gwen is going to be a one-time thing. By the way Gwen this is my best friend Felicia, Felicia this is Gwen Stacy, we went to Midtown together.’ They nodded to each other as Mary Jane introduced them.

‘Hi, Gwen, you guys kept quiet, I couldn’t hear anything.’ Felicia said.

‘Not everyone is a screamer like you.’ MJ said defiantly.

‘Touché, Watson, touché.’ Felicia laughed.

‘What do you want to eat, Gwen?’ MJ cooked an omelette for Gwen, Felicia and herself. They ate it in silence only interrupted by the kettle for tea for MJ, Gwen kept to just water and Felica drank the blackest coffee ever seen on earth. When they finished their breakfast, Gwen checked her phone and saw all the worried messages, five from Peter, three from Julia, two from Anya, One from Kaine, Silver, Cindy, Harry and Ben, and a message by an unknown number.

‘I have to go to work, I couldn't help Jessica, I promised to go, but I was otherwise occupied. I’ll walk you out.’

‘Bye Gwen, hope to see you for our next sleepover.’

‘Fuck you, Felicia.’ MJ yelled from the hallway.

‘You wish you could land me, Watson by the way, why does it smell like someone threw up here.’ Felicia said as MJ quickly closed the door. Gwen and Mary Jane walked out of the Southern building and towards the North building in relative silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Once they reached Gwen’s building Mary Jane looked more nervous than that Gwen had ever seen her.

‘Do you regret it?’ MJ asked, staring at her feet.

‘Regret what?’

‘Us, last night, do you regret that.’

‘No, I just maybe think about that we could have done this more properly.’

‘Let’s do it.’ MJ dropped to her knee, she smiled knowing she looked rediculous.

‘Do what?’ What was happening, Gwen asked herself.

‘Properly, Gwen Stacy do you want to go out with me.’ MJ said, still on one knee, now grabbing Gwen’s hand.

‘I’d love to.’ Gwen said, and MJ kissed her hand before standing up and hugging Gwen, ‘I will pick you up on Friday next week, tomorrow our weekend starts and then lessons, I’d love to know how your first week went.’ 

‘Awesome, do you need my number?’

‘Already have it, Tiger, just check your phone,’ MJ said as she walked away. Gwen checked her phone, but not before checking out MJ’s backside when she walked away.

*[4:51] Unknown Number: This is MJ, you gave me your number; you won’t read this today as you are sleeping, but you are so beautiful. Love, Red.*

Gwen immediately put her the number in her contacts as Red.


	11. Gonna Fly Now

The very next day she was supposed to meet Peter for breakfast in the daily bagel, they knew Miguel was supposed to be working and he had reserved them a table near the window, as he claimed it was the best table in the house. When she walked in, she saw Peter already sitting at a table by the window overlooking a relatively quiet Manhattan street. He stood up when he saw her and hugged his best friend.

‘How have you been,’ Peter said. ‘I haven’t seen you since the party.’

‘I had a bit of a hangover, to be honest.’ Gwen said as she sat down. ‘Did you have a good time?’

‘I did, yeah I hung around with Flash both of us went earlier towards bed.’ Peter said as they sat down. ‘Apparently, he had a great time with your roommate.’

‘Cindy?’ Gwen asked. ‘I mean probably not the lesbian or the one swapping saliva with Miguel.’

‘Who wouldn’t want that?’ Miguel said, he stood at their table ready to take their orders on this quiet day. Both Gwen and Peter raised their hands.

‘Bastards.’ He said. ‘What would you like to eat?’ 

‘I’ll have a croissant and an omelette.’ Gwen said.

‘I’d like the grilled Caprese sandwich, please.’ Peter said. ‘And a tea for me.’

‘Cappuccino’ Gwen added.

‘Coming right up.’ Miguel walked away with their orders.

‘What are your plans for today?’ Peter asked, to Gwen who was looking at her phone.

‘Sorry,’ She said. ‘I was distracted, can you repeat the question?’

‘Yeah, what is on the agenda for you?’

‘Well, I’m going shopping with Silver and Cindy today, and I need to be getting ready for our game this Sunday.’

‘Definitely,’ Peter said. ‘Are you going to bring out your warlock again?’

‘Probably, I liked her entity the last time.’

‘The divine lady of women?’ Peter snorted as he remembered Gwen’s last character.

‘She saved your ass by seducing the nymph.’ Gwen said as Miguel put their breakfast on the table.

‘Here is your dinner.’ Miguel said. ‘And tomorrow Arzork the Beautiful will join the game as well.’

‘Nice, who are they?’ Gwen asked.

‘An orc known for his beautiful face, a bard of the old city, highly charismatic.’

‘Orcs are indeed known for their charisma’ Peter said sarcastically. ‘Who else is joining?’

‘Ben and Kaine are coming, Kaine said he might invite his girlfriend, and my co-worker was interested, I might bring her.’ Miguel said. ‘How many of your side?’

‘My roommates and us two?’ Peter asked Gwen.

‘I think so.’ She said.

‘Great, I have to go, it is only me this morning, my other co-worker should be here soon though.’

‘Thank you, Miguel.’ Peter said. ‘Nice guy, I like him.’

‘Yeah, I think I might see a bit more of him soon.’ Gwen said. 

‘How so?’

‘He was snogging Silver in his DJ booth.’ Gwen said. ‘Where were you this party? If you didn’t even see that.’

‘Well, I met this girl-’ Peter started.

‘Tell me everything.’ Gwen interjected, but after seeing Peter blush. ‘If you tell me, I’ll tell you about how my night went.’ She winked.

‘So, I went with Kaine to the roof of our building.’ Peter said. ‘Where I saw MJ and a friend of her, they were up there for a quick smoke.’

‘MJ smokes?’ She asked with slight discussed.

‘Just weed, I think. Kaine left after he saw the women, but Mary Jane wanted to talk with me for a while, then we got high…’ Peter suddenly went silent and wide-eyed.

‘What’s wrong?’ She asked.

‘Gwen, I’m so sorry.’ He had totally forgotten what he had said to Mary Jane.

‘For what?’

‘I might have told MJ about your crush.’ Peter said. ‘She did tell me she fancied you as well, and actually went downstairs to find you.’

‘It’s fine, she did find me.’ Gwen said. ‘We’re going on a date next weekend.’ 

‘That’s so great, what happened.’

‘I’ll tell you, but first, you finish your story.’ Gwen said. ‘All I can say is that I may have ended up in her bed the next morning.’ 

‘No way, alright, so I was left with her, and we got high and talked a bit. I eventually walked her home because she was tired and then we went our separate ways.’

‘And?’ Gwen asked.

‘And what?’

‘Did you get her number?’

‘I didn’t even catch her name.’ Peter admitted. ‘But she lives on campus, I’m sure I’ll see her again.’

‘You will.’ Gwen said.

‘And how about you?’ Peter shifted in his chair. ‘How did you manage that bit of witchcraft?’

‘I don’t know.’ Gwen said. ‘She found me, we talked a bit, she stole booze then we ran and that is all I remember before waking up and groping her naked tit in my sleep.’

‘Did you?’ He tried to ask.

‘No, thank the Goddess no.’ Gwen said. ‘But we have been non-stop texting and she told her roommate that it wasn’t a one-time thing.’

‘That’s great.’ Peter said as he finished his food.

‘I’ll pay, I have to go soon anyway, Silver is picking me up here.’ She got up to the counter where Miguel was and paid for her food.

‘Thank you.’ He said after she handed him the tip. ‘I will see you tomorrow.’ Both her and Peter walked out of the bistro and into midtown Manhattan.

‘Well, Gwen. Until tomorrow, where our swords will meet in battle.’ He joked.

‘May the evening star shine on the blades of our vanquished foes.’ She said back.

‘Where is Silver picking you up?’

‘Here actually.’ She said as she pointed at a parking space next to a bus stop.

‘Alright, I have to go on, Flash is making me go to a local gym which will be fun.’ Peter said, before jogging back to his building.

Gwen waited there for only a little bit, in fact, she only had time for a quick text to MJ telling her about her day plans, before a luxury car came out and parked in front of her.

‘Get in.’ Cindy said from the front passenger seat.

‘You own a car, in Manhattan.’ Gwen said as she stepped in and sat on the backseat where Anya sat as well.

‘My father is rich, and he likes to spoil me,’ Silver said in an exquisite outfit with deep cleavage and slim accents, her top and pants matched as always and even her earrings and shoes seemed to match the rest of the outfit. ‘I mean I’m not going to say no to a free car.’

‘You’re paying for dinner tonight.’ Cindy said.

‘Hey, Gwen.’ Anya said as she hugged the blonde.

‘I didn’t know you were coming.’ She said as she hugged back.

‘Our little troublemaker knows what she has done.’ Cindy said.

‘What did you do?’ Gwen asked.

‘I spilt coffee over Jules’s report, so she said I should go out with the other girls as punishment.’ She said, blushing furiously.

‘That’s not so bad right?’ Gwen asked.

‘No, but I need to buy something for her,’ Anya said. ‘Otherwise, I need to sleep in my own room tonight, we haven’t slept apart from each other in years.’

‘You know that you guys make me vomit sometimes?’ Silver asked rhetorically.

‘What is your envisioning of a good night?’ Anya asked the silver-haired bombshell.

‘Hot body and gone by the morning.’ Silver said stoically, as she turned left on a busy street.

‘But don’t you want someone to be there for you when you’re sick.’ Anya asked.

‘Not really I can handle myself.’ 

‘How about O’Hara, you seemed awfully close with him at the party, plus you said that you wouldn’t mind seeing him more often.’ Cindy said; Silver looked at her with a betrayed look.

‘That’s kind of taking it out of context Cin, anyway weren’t you carried away by that blonde guy after only 3 beers.’

‘I might have been yeah, and they were four beers.’ Cindy said. ‘But we talked for a bit and I gave him my number, he hasn’t texted yet, but I hope he does.’

**Ping**

‘Is that your phone?’ Anya asked when she heard the noise.

‘It is, I hope it is her.’ Gwen said.

‘Your cheerleader?’ Anya asked; Gwen nodded. ‘Hot.’

_[11:14] Red: Hey Tiger, your day sounds like fun. I am unfortunately stuck working on a paper but keep my updated, I need a fucking distraction, Jessica is nagging me and trying to keep me on course. I love her, but what a bitch._

_[11:15] Tiger: Anything I can do to help?_

_[11:15] Red: send pictures of what you bought, I like shopping, next time we’re going._

_[11:15] Tiger: I will!_

_[11:16] Red: You’ve just made my day _

Peter met up with Flash in the gym next to the dorm building where he saw that Harry was joining them as well.

‘Parker, good to see you.’ Flash said, then they all walked inside towards the changing rooms. ‘We were thinking about torso exercises, chest, stomach, back, those kinds of things.’

‘Yeah, that’s alright with me,’ Peter said as he changed into his gym clothes, which was one of their high school’s old football kit, mainly black and white with some pink accents.

‘Good job, you kept the kits.’ Flash said as he showed Peter his own kit, with “Thompson”.

‘I did,’ Peter said, showing his “Stacey” jersey. ‘I mean, you have to support your team.’

‘I definitely need to get me one of those.’ Harry said as he walked out in a dark-green attire with purple aspects. ‘Didn’t Gwen want to join us?’

‘She would’ve, I mean that girl is probably stronger than I am, but she went shopping with some of her friends.’

‘Which ones?’ Flash asked.

‘I think Silver and Cindy, why?’

‘Cindy has given me her phone number yesterday, should I text her or wait two more days?’ Flash said as they walked towards a corner of the gym for abdominal muscle training.

In unison Harry and Peter said:

‘Wait’

‘Text her’

‘Thanks for the help guys.’ Flash said, as he sat down a started doing sit-ups, Harry sat down beside him, and Peter held one of their feet down.

‘I’d say text her; you like her right?’ Peter asked and Flash nodded. ‘I mean I would, to be fair, I am shit at this, I met a girl on the roof at the party, I know neither her name nor address.’

‘I usually make them wait, so they know if they want it or not.’ Harry said. ‘It gives them time to think about it soberly, I went out with this guy years ago and he said he likes to have that time, but do not take longer than three days.’

‘Thanks, but I have not a clue what to do.’ Flash laughed. ‘I don’t know, it was just really nice to talk to someone who doesn’t see me as, you know…’ He pointed at his prosthetics.

‘We cannot imagine how it is.’ Harry said, grunting to keep up with Flash.

‘It sucks, people cannot look normal at you, but Cindy did.’

‘To be fair, she was absolutely hammered.’ Harry joked.

‘Yeah, that’s why I’m in doubt.’ Flash said.

‘Don’t be, I’m sure that she’ll like you.’ Peter said. ‘I’ve eaten a couple of times at their place, she is a real sweet girl, always up for something fun.’

‘Yeah,’ He said absentmindedly as they went for pull-ups. ‘Anyways, shall we do the one with the least pull-ups pays for dinner?’

‘You’re going down Parker.’ Harry said.

‘What about Flash?’ Peter asked.

‘That man is not even in the race, we won’t beat him, it is between us two.’ Harry said as Flash started doing his reps. ‘We could make it even more interesting…’

‘So, what do you propose?’

‘Crate of beer on top of it?’

‘Deal.’ Peter said.

‘I’m winning this, Parker.’ Harry said as they laughed at Flash, who was somehow still going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the gap of almost a half year in updates, I have written 4 more chapters to be released within the month, and after that, I want to go back to regular updates.
> 
> Merry Holidays everyone.


End file.
